Spring Love Fever
by Bulldo
Summary: Spring time has come to Vale and love is in the air, and everyone is going to a festival for a little fun, Couples: Mud, Wind, Flame, and more to come! chp5 up!
1. And so it Begins

Bulldo: Yes winter break!

lilTsukasa: Jerk

Lil'Mimiru: You still dont own golden sun or any of the characters

Bulldo: Darn it!

Lil'Tsukasa: They belongto Nintendo and Camelot

* * *

"FELIX! FELIX!" Jenna screamed. 

Felix opened his eyes to find himself comfortable in his bed for once and not fighting with the blankets "WHAT?"

"Where is the Trix cereal?" Jenna asked.

Felix rolled his eyes "Your eighteen Jenna cant you think of adult breakfasts?"

Jenna stomped into his room "I'M HUNGRY!"

"That's great, don't you have anger management classes to go to?" Felix asked.

"Oh my I forgot! Got to go!" Jenna said and ran out.

"I was joking… you quit anger management a week ago." Felix mumbled to himself.

-Isaacs House-

Isaac stumbled down the stairs while trying to get his tunic on, "Wha-WHAAAA!" Isaac yelled as he fell off. He looked up and saw Mia.

"HI! Isaac…" Mia said and then went bright red and looked away "You might want to finish putting you tunic on."

"Uh…" Isaac looked down and his boxers were still showing he quickly finished his tunic changing and got up "Sorry… Mia."

"Its okay you have nice boxers." Mia blurted out then smacked herself on the forehead 'I didn't just say that.' She thought.

Isaac pretended he didn't here "Um… Why did you come back to Vale?"

"I… wanted to visit." Mia said 'The real reason I came back was to see you Isaac.' She thought.

"Well its good to see you, c'mon lets say hi to the others" Isaac said.

-Somewhere in Vale-

"Target sighted" A blue haired Lemurian smirked with to pairs of binoculars held up to his eyes. He lifted up a walky talky "Agents J1 and J2, do you copy?"

"Copy Piers!" Ivan said.

"Ahoy!" Sheba yelled, having a bit to much sugar this morning.

"I have the enemy on my scanners proceed with phase 2" Piers said.

"Roger!" Ivan said.

"Its Piers!" The Lemurian stammered.

Ivan started to slide down a rope from a tree and burned his hands and fell "OW! Oh my hands!" Ivan screamed. Sheba's head came out of a bush and Piers popper out of a river.

"Ooh that will burn for awhile." Sheba said and Piers nodded and their heads both went back into the bush and the river.

Ivan then spun around and then did some secret agent looking moves and then… he pulled out… A WHOOPEE CUSHION! "Felix is going to sit down by his tree and read, then when he doesn't expect it…Whoosh! Oh this is classic" Ivan said and saw Felix coming around the corner and sped off.

"Agent J2 you may proceed with phase three"

"Roger that!" Sheba said.

"I already told Ivan, its Piers!" Piers complained.

Sheba took a bucket of water went up the tree Ivan was in. They carefully watched Felix making his way to the tree for reading, everything was in place the whoopee cushion and the water. Piers head popped up with a video camera on record then Felix slowly sat down and… WHOOSH! Everyone around looked at Felix. Sheba's head came out of the tree, "Hey Ivan! Felix farted and you know what that means? He's a dirty boy!" Sheba said and poured the water on Felix and unfortunately missed making A hill of mud and Felix slid down it. Piers, Ivan and Sheba were laughing so hard they were purple.

A shadow appeared over the three of them "I cant believe you would go and play a prank on Felix…" Garet said.

"Well…" The three said in unison.

"Without inviting me!" Garet whined.

"Dude, c'mon! Its an all prank day!" Ivan said.

"Alright! Four people now were talking.

Felix stomped through Vale he passed by a tour group from Kalay "And over to our left we see very angry Venus adept." the tour guide said.

Felix tackled the tour guide and punched him until he was knocked out. "Hey Felix having a bad day?" Isaac asked, while a very scared Mia hid behind his scarf.

Felix pointed a finger at Isaac "No one respects me because you're the leader again… Isaac I challenge you to a duel for the leader!"

To be Continued.

* * *

Bulldo: it sucks I know but please review! 


	2. Preparations

Lil'Tsukasa: New chaapter huh?

Bulldo:Yes

Lil'Mimiru: Do youown Golden Sun?

Lil'Sora: How many times must we tell you he doesnt own golden sun or any of the characters.

* * *

"CHALLENGE ME TO A DUEL!" The words rang through Isaacs ears into the next day. 'Why would he want to fight me? I would win of coarse… But why?' Isaac thought.

-Somewhere in Vale-

"Gee Felix you sure seem happy even though you have a duel tomorrow." Jenna said.

"Yeah, I bet Isaacs freaking out now!" Piers said. Camera moves to Isaac smashing himself on the head with a hammer.

"I figured why worry!" Felix said as the three of them walked through Vale.

"What are you going to do when you become leader?" Piers asked.

"When I become leader, I will make sure there are no more pranks on other adepts and…" Felix sounded proud, "All the female adepts… WILL WHERE TINY MINI SKIRTS!"

Piers eyes shined and he bowed down "I will always follow you, master!" Jenna crossed her arms let a big loud grunt and walked off.

"Come friend, Piers, we will announce the good news to all male friends so we may have people on our side!" Felix shouted an they ran off.

-Isaac's House-

Jenna and Sheba blasted through the door making Mia drop her spoon as she ate breakfast and Isaac fall down the stairs undressed, again. "Ow…" Isaac mumbled and quickly got his tunic on.

"MIA!" Jenna and Sheba said at the same time.

"What…?" Mia asked.

"If Felix wins the duel we have to where mini skirts." Jenna cried.

"Oh…. Okay" Mia said.

Jenna and Sheba did the anime fall over "THE SUPER SMALL ONES!" Sheba screamed.

"WHAT?" Mia yelled.

Isaacs eyes drifted from girl to girl their 'screeching' ran through his ears until Jenna's eyes flared into his face "YOU BETTER WIN!" Jenna yelled.

Isaac stood up proudly and all three girls sweat dropped, he put his arms around them "Don't worry I will do what ever I can to protect my… female friends." Isaac said. Mia blushed, Jenna's vein bulged and Sheba's eyes widened.

"OKAY!" Jenna yelled and pushed the three girls out of Isaacs grip. "C'mon girls, I have a plan!" Jenna said.

As the three girls went out the door Mia turned "Good luck today, Isaac"

"Thanks Mia, but I will be fine!" Isaac said and winked at her. Mia blushed bright red and quickly turned around and left. 'Was she blushing or was I just tired?' Isaac thought.

"Okay girls here's the plan, Felix can't win right?" Jenna said and the girls nodded. "Their both going to use up all their pysenergy before the end of the battle, so guys aren't they smart (Okay no offense I'm a guy so if you take this wrong you could say I dissed myself) so after they lock up the weapons and armor shop we take the key. We get all we can from the lady at the items store and make sure she doesn't buy from guys that whole day." Jenna said and looked around Mia seemed lost and Sheba was reading Jenna's mind to understand. "LOOK IF WE GET THE ITEMS FOR ISAAC AND MAKE IT SO FELIX DOESN'T GET ANY ISAAC WINS!" Jenna yelled.

"Oh!" Mia and Sheba said in unison.

"Mia you go bribe the lady at the items store for pyscrystals! Sheba go find out where the key to the Weapons and Armor shop is and take it!" Jenna said.

"What are you going to do?" Sheba asked.

"I'm going to make Felix as calm as possible because he is stronger when he is angry so we have to make him calm… meet at the stadium in three hours! GO!" Jenna yelled and the girls dashed off. Sheba swerved corners into the stadium and she saw the Armor man (Is there name for that?) and read his mind to see where his key is as she read his mind she noticed the key was sticking out of his back pocket and she didn't really need to read his mind.

Mia walk into the item shop "Hello Ma'am"

"Hello, Mia what can I get you today?" The lady said having known Mia to come to the item shop a lot.

"Uh, its along story, you there is this tournament and Isaac is in-"

"Oh Isaac, if you wish to get a love present I have lots of them."

Mia blushed "N-n-no! You see Felix is also in it and he will make all the female adepts where tiny mini skirts if he wins! I need Isaac to win so do you have a pyscrystals I can give him when he runs out?" Mia said.

"Yes here, its for free, and I wont let any boys in" the Lady said.

Jenna walked into her house "Hi Felix."

Felix seemed sad "Hi Jenna"

"Hey what's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"I need a girlfriend" Felix mumbled.

Jenna's insides fell apart laughing, but Jenna herself stayed under control, she was surprised though Felix was usually acting strange before something like this, but usually not this bad. "Um…. Well lets see Piers has a girlfriend in Lemuria."

"Don't remind me…" Felix said remembering when they went to Lemuria Piers introduced them to a Lemurian girl named Aqua who was like, the hottest girl ever and Felix was drooling for a little while until he saw Aqua and Piers kiss, then Felix had no chance.

"Sheba has a crush on Ivan, Mia has a crush on Isaac, I'm-" Jenna was interrupted.

"Your with Garet and you're my sister" Felix said.

"HEY! Garet is… uh well…." Jenna sighed and put her head down "I know"

"Could you get me a girlfriend?" Felix asked.

"Um… Okay…" Jenna said and ran off. 'That was weird' She thought. The girls met at the stadium at got tickets. (Wow did that feel like three hours to you? I know I exaggerate stuff) Sheba scanned the crowed, but saw no hopes of finding any of their friends she looked up and saw Garet and Piers in the Lemurian ship for front row seats, but where was Ivan "She look right next to her and Ivan was on the chair with popcorn Sheba sat next to him followed by Mia and Jenna. Sheba looked at Ivan funny.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"You're the only guy not cheering for Felix." Sheba said.

The stadium that once roared Felix got quiet and everyone looked at Ivan. Ivan turned white, "I'm not rooting for him, I'm rooting for Isaac." Everyone in the stadium gasped.

Sheba smile, but turned into a frown "Why?"

"B-b-because… I DON'T NEED MINI SKIRTS I"VE GOT FRIENDS THAT ARE GIRLS AND I RESPECT THEM! AND I AM NOT A PERV!" Ivan roared to the crowed.

At first the stadium was quiet as if thinking about his word then it started to roar FELIX again. Sheba hugged Ivan "Aww… Ivan! I didn't know you were on our side." Sheba said. At first Ivan was red because Sheba was hugging him then he turned purple because he couldn't breath.

Jenna whispered to Mia "They make a good couple don't they?" Jenna said. Mia nodded, Jenna saw a good moment to ask Mia if she really did like Isaac so she asked. "Mia do you have something for Isaac?" Jenna asked. Mia blushed.

"N-n-no, you like him right?" Mia asked.

"No I used to, but then well keep this a secret, but I like Garet." Jenna said.

"Really? Well since you told me you like Garet I will tell you yes I do like Isaac." Mia said "This is a secret, right?"

"Of coarse!" Jenna said.

* * *

Bulldo: See you next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. The duel that meant nothing

Bulldo: Yes I did use the Full metal alchemist tiny mini skirt thing

Lil'Tsukasa: But you dont own them!

Lil'Mimiru: An you dont own golden sun or any of the characters!

Bulldo: STOP IT! I know okay?

* * *

Piers looked down from his Lemurian ship "I guess I feel kind of of bad for the girls they have to live through this…" Piers said. Garet lifted an eyebrow at him. "I mean… MINI SKIRTS!" Piers yelled.

"I will go get the popcorn!" Garet said, and got some popcorn "Okay Piers you on in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Garet said.

"OKAY, CAN EVERYBODY HERE ME?" Piers asked big YES answered his question "Okay to the right we have the original group leader of the adepts, ISAAC!" Piers yelled.

"BOO!" Answered the crowd.

"YEAH GO ISAAC!" Three girls screamed.

"WOOHOO!" Ivan cheered followed by a bag of peanuts smacking him in the head and he fell over.

"IVAN!" Sheba cried and bent down.

'Well I have four friends out there… thanks best friend!' Isaac thought and shot a glare up at Garet who shivered in his seat on the Lemurian ship's deck.

"And to the left we have the one and only perverted adept, the one who was the secondary leader of the adepts, FELIX!" Piers yelled.

"YEAH!" The crowd yelled.

Ivan suddenly got up "BOO!" A rock flew into his head knocking him out.

"IVAN!" Sheba cried again.

"Hey why do guys hurt him because he's different!" Jenna stammered.

"…"

"CHALLENGERS, ON YOUR MARK GET, OH SCREW IT… GO!" Piers yelled.

"There is only room for one Sol blade here Isaac." Felix said.

Isaac lifted an eyebrow "Your going to break my sword?"

"… Haha…" Felix said.

"AIYAIYAIAIYAI!" A kun fu war cry came out from the crowd. Felix and Isaac looked back into the crowd "GO FELIX, I ALWAYS WANTED A MINI SKIRT SINCE I WAS A FIVE! THEY WERE BANISHED FROM XIAN! YOU WILL WIN, NO?" A purple haired girl called.

"F-F-F-Feizhi?" Isaac and Felix said at the same time "You were five and you wanted a mini skirt?" Isaac asked Feizhi nodded, Isaac fainted.

'Perverted little crazy girl' Felix thought.

"Hey, Isaac fainted! FELIX WINS!" Random guy said.

"Yah he is right, no?" Feizhi asked.

Isaac opened his eyes "Not on my watch!" Isaac said and tired to smack his sword at Felix, but Felix used sand. "Grr…" Isaac grunted and started smashing the ground with rocks. Until Felix went flying out because a smashed him. Felix let out a war cry and kept smashing his sword against Isaacs.

Mia clenched her eyes 'The way Isaac is blocking doesn't look like he will hold out much longer' "I cant watch!" Mia cried and buried her face into her hands.

Felix jumped into the air smashed his sword against Isaac's, and Isaac flew back "This ends now Isaac."

"Actually Felix its just begun." Isaac said.

"What?" Felix asked then heard a sound of metal falling. "MY SWORD IT BROKE!"

Everyone gasped, Isaac lifted his sword "THE SWORD! ITS PULSING!" Ivan yelled, and everyone looked at him. He was watching a portable TV he got from the future. "Oh, heh, sorry I'm watching Inuyasha the sword is pulsing!" Ivan yelled, and everyone did the anime fall over.

"Your sword broke Felix" Isaac said.

"I wont lose!" Felix yelled and punched Isaac in the faced. Mia screamed, Jenna gasped, Sheba laughed (Who knows why). Mia cried as she saw the blood from Isaac's nose coming out, but like Sheba Isaac laughed. "Your laughing?" Felix asked feeling terrible for what he did.

"Why worry about the pain? Life moves on right?" Isaac asked.

"Fans I am sorry to say I forfeit." Felix said.

"WHAT!" "I know you are all disappointed because there wasn't much of a battle, but thank you to the men who cheered me on and thank you to the girls and um… Ivan for supporting Isaac. I will not beat Isaac to a pulp and kill him because he is my friend. Two large rocks flew into Isaac and Felix's heads knocking them out.

"ISAAC!" Mia screamed.

"FELIX!" Jenna gasped.

"INUYASHA! YOUR SWORD IS PULSING AGAIN!" Ivan yelled (To any Inuyasha fans out there I am not I repeat NOT making fun of it. It just fit well with the scenes).

* * *

Bulldo: Thanks for the reviews... the ones I got anyways. The next chapter, I hope, will have romance in it! 


	4. Embarrassing Mornings

Bulldo: Looks like its time to talk to my reviewers 

**Lord Cynic**: Was that a positive or a negative review? (feel free to tell the truth because I really don't care) I'm to literal sorry. P.S. I have acid reflex disease so when you said heart burn for some reason I suddenly got heart burn!

**Rozzlyn**: He only did the mini skirt thing because he was a little nervous before the duel making him a little lu lu. I'm sure Felix would never do that if he wasn't nervous

**Sieg15**: I'm sorry I had just saw the episode when I was thinking of another fan fic and I thought it would be funny to place in there.

**Elbert Elrick**: I'm a huge anime fan and I really like full metal alchemist.

**GaiaX**: Thank you for your review and I will keep up the good work.

Bulldo: Ok now for the story! Oh and I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters and star wars and lord of the rings (You will see)!

Lil'Tsukasa: Hey I was supposed to say that!

Lil'Mimiru: Shut up its starting!

* * *

(Like the opening in Star Wars)

Isaac's Dream-A long time ago in a world that is really fun

GS Spring Love Fever III Embarrassing Mornings Isaac Last Name Confidential had been challenged to a duel with secondary leader of GS Republic Crew, Dark Felix, not knowing what to do about Princess Mia Last Name Confidential her Fire commander companion Rogue Adept Leader Jenna, and Adept Monk Obi-Sheba tired to find away to help (Which was totally useless because he didn't need there help)! Bla bla bla bla. (Screen opens to Isaac holding a light saber shaped like the sol blade. "You can not defeat me Dark Felix! I am adept!" Isaac said.

"Gak ak ak ak ak ak! Fool did you not realize I am to!" Dark Felix said.

"NOOOOO! It cant be! That's impossible!" Isaac cried.

"Stop crying boys don't cry! Unless your not straight" Dark Felix said.

"You were supposed to say I am your father!" Isaac yelled.

"But I'm not I don't even look like you! Only a freak like General Feizhi who could make that mistake!" Dark Felix said.

"Rogue Adept!" Admiral Piers yelled through an intercom.

"What is it admiral?" Jenna asked.

"The deflector shield on that Super Prox Destroyer is down you may kamikaze yourself into the bridge now!" Admiral Piers said.

"WHAT? He didn't kamikaze himself he sacrificed himself for the rebellion!" Jenna yelled.

"What ever just go do it!"

"Sir we lost our bridge deflector shields! And I can't intensify the forward batteries in time before that fighter come crashing into us!" Captain Saturos said.

"Oh let me see it" Commander Alex said and made an ice wall in front f the bridge. Jenna's fighter slammed into the ice, but the ice didn't budge killing Jenna. Everyone looked at Jenna's splattered body "Ew…" All the Proxian troops said at the same time.

"What am I doing, I should take this cruiser and actually fire at that ship!" admiral Piers said. And fired at the super Prox destroyer.

"Gak ak ak ak ak!" Dark Felix laughed "Looks like this ship will explode!" Dark Felix said and picked up a watch that showed the hull of the ship "In 1,2,3,4-" Bang! Special Effects- End Dream

Before Isaac opened his eyes he thought about his dream for awhile 'How lame and what a waste of time!' He thought. Isaac slowly opened his eyes unfortunately to find out that Mia's face was probably an inch away from his. "AHHHHHHH!" Isaac yelled running out of his bead tripped over the stairs and fell down "DAMN STAIRS!' Isaac yelled. He looked down found out that he was in his boxers… again. "YAAAARGH!" Isaac yelled ran back up remembered Mia was in his room down saw that Garet was at the door probably begging for another breakfast. "MIA PLEASE LEAVE MY ROOM!" Isaac pleaded.

"If you promise you will let me finish checking for injuries later!" Mia said.

"Erm… uh… fine, yes, now get out quick!" Isaac commanded. Mia quickly left the room and Isaac jumped and hurried his clothes on. 'Wait a minute, if Mom and Dad are in Vault on a vacation. Who undressed me? Even more who carried me home after that duel all I remember is, darkness' Isaac though for awhile until Garet blasted through his door.

"Do you have extra food for breakfast?" Garet asked.

"In the cupboard." Isaac said without turning his head.

"Oh I forgot to ask you are you feeling better? You were out for two days." Garet asked.

"TWO DAYS!" Isaac yelled.

"Yeah Mia was here the whole time, she probably never left the room! " Garet said, "Whoop time to eat!" Garet said.

At Felix's House-

Felix's Dream- Felix of Vale mounted his horse with about a hundred other warriors "Men today we fight! For Weyward! We take down the evil Proxian Orks! With Lemurians (Elves) and Dwarfs" Felix yelled and got a bunch of cheers "LETS RIDE!" A hundred men rode off with horses straight into a thousand ork troops. Which instantly died as they rode out. "Well um we win!" Felix yelled.

"YAH!"

"Now we must check on Phisaac (Isaac) Badgers to see if he destroyed the necklace of power!"

"I did it!" Phisaac yelled from a million miles away.

"Good job now lets celebrate and I'm going to marry some princess!" Felix said. Felix looked around for a princess.

"I am a princess, you are looking for me, no?" Princess Feizhi called.

"Yes a princess, kiss me!" Felix said. Just as he was about kiss her he shot up in bed.-end dream.

"Yuck Feizhi why the hell would I be dreaming about her? And why couldn't I have cool action scenes in my dream I bet Isaac had action scenes!" Felix said out loud.

"What was 'dat Felix?" A purple haired girl asked.

"WHAT? Feizhi what are you doing here?" Felix asked.

"Jenna asked me to take care of you because she had to go somewhere, you've been asleep for two days, you were very tired, no?" Feizhi asked.

Jenna let out an evil laugh, and everyone in Alhafra looked at her strange "Felix asked for a girlfriend I'm giving him one!" Jenna laughed.

"Jenna are you ready to go back to Vale because Alhafra is getting really boring." Piers said.

"Oh yeah sure." Jenna said.

"Okay, we can pick up Aqua on the way!" Piers said.

* * *

Bulldo:Ok a lame chapter that was short and not to much romance in it and if any of you are wondering I am making this a Felix/Feizhi fic because felix needs a girlfriend.

Lil'Tsukasa: WHAT!

Bulldo: You heard me.

Lil'Mimiru: Hey whtas wrong with that?


	5. Festival Prt1

Bulldo: Wow! heh... thats the most rviews I have ever had! Although the negative ones were sort of blunt! C'mon if you dont like the first five minutes of it stop reading and dont review if you think its terrible, but thank you to the ones that were nice and gave me positive reviews, I will be doing reader review next chapter.

Lil'Tsukasa(Eating popcorn): Well now that your speach is over we get to say our line!

Bulldo: Yes go head

Lil'Mimiru: YOU DONT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

LilTsukasa: Hey he told me to say it!

* * *

GS Spring Love Feve- "No! nuh-uh there is no way I'm going through that again!" Isaac yelled and instantly woke himself up surprised to see it was morning (That happened to me last night I swear the dream was only three seconds I woke up it was morning!). Isaac looked down he was in his clothes so he wouldn't have to fall down the stairs undressed.

"ISAAC! ISAAC!" A small blonde haired Jupiter adept yelled.

"What is it Ivan?" Isaac asked opening his window to see Ivan's excited face.

"The Valean (Did I spell that right?) Festival has started!" Ivan said.

"Okay I will be down in a moment!" Isaac said. He ran out of his room and tripped over the stairs his belt to his tunic caught on the rail making fall down the stair undressed again "Okay this is really getting old!" Isaac mumbled and quickly got his clothes on. He was about to walk out when he saw Mia reading a book and looking sort of depressed. "Hey aren't you coming?"

"Yeah….its just this book is so sad…" Mia said "They killed the pony the damn poachers!"

Isaac slapped himself on the head "That's it I thought you were sad because no one wanted to with you!"

"No! 41.5 boys just asked me to go with them" Mia said.

"Who's the point five?" Isaac asked Mia opened the door Isaac saw 41 boys and a boy who was missing his legs. "Oh… poor guy" Isaac said. (Isn't it sad when you see someone like that, I know someone that's missing his legs).

"Alright guys I'm going with Isaac!" Mia yelled. All the guys groaned and Isaac looked at her.

"You are?" Isaac asked.

"Who'd you think I would go with half boy?" Mia asked.

"Um…"

"C'mon lets go."

"Its not a date your just asking if she wants to go to the festival with you!" Ivan told himself as he knocked on a door.

"Yes?" Sheba asked instantly opening the door.

"Um… howdy- how are- hi Sheba! Um… I was just run- walking by- and well do you want to go the festival with me?" Ivan asked.

Sheba thought for awhile 'Ivan looks so funny when he gets big puppy dog eyes.' Sheba thought. "No." Ivan got big puppy dog eyes and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Sheba hugged Ivan "Of course I'll go with you!" Sheba said.

Felix walked out of his house 'I'M GOING ALON! I'M GOING ALONE! I WANT TO GO ALONE!' Felix thought.

"Hey! Hey Felix!" Feizhi called after him.

"What!"

"I've never been to a festival before, you want to go?" Feizhi asked.

"Why don't you go with Isaac I thought you like him!" Felix yelled.

Feizhi also got the puppy dog eyes "Y…you do not want to go? Y…you do not like Feizhi?"

"No… no…. Feizhi don't take it that way…." Felix said, "I like you… um… you nice, you accents hilarious…" Felix said "The accent thing was a complement Feizhi!"

"It was? So you'll go with me?" Feizhi asked instantly lighting up.

"Um…"

"GREAT! I have always wanted to ride the coaster of rolling!"

Felix saw Garet "Felix your going with….?"

"Shoot me Garet shoot me." Felix said.

"Um… Okay!" Garet said, and a bunch of fireballs smacked into Felix .

"No… Garet not literally… Okay lets try that again!" A random director said "And ACTION!"

Felix saw Garet "Felix your going with….?"

"Shoot me Garet shoot me." Felix said.

"C'mon it can't be that bad! She still ho!" Feizhi used a kun fu kick straight into Garet's mouth. Garet backed away 'Didn't she like Isaac?' He thought.  
-Isaac and Mia's Festival Experience Prt1 Haunted Grave Yard Ride-

"WOW! I rarely ever see festivals like this before! Oooh what's over there?" Mia asked and pulled Isaac over to a Haunted Graveyard ride. "Can we ride it?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Isaac said and gave the cashier two gold coins. He got on with Mia, the first half of the ride wasn't to scary until everything went pitch black and Mia grabbed Isaac. 'I forgot Mia got scared easily' Isaac thought. As glowing stuff popped out, Mia would scream and Isaac didn't like to here her scream right as she was about to scream again Isaac put an arm around her and she stopped and she wasn't scared the rest of the ride.

Ivan and Sheba Festival Experience Prt1 Whirl-Oh-Wheel-

"Sheba don't you get dizzy and sick to your stomach?" Ivan asked.

"No of course not!" Sheba said and they entered the ride.

The ride stated spinning really fast and Ivan looked at Sheba, she was green. 'Oh no' Ivan thought. The ride ended and Sheba stumbled out Ivan grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. "Okay, do you want to throw up here or in the bathroom?" Ivan asked.

"I think… both…" She mumbled.

"Okay lets go to the bathroom." Ivan said walking her to the bathroom.

* * *

Bulldo: Am I doing better is the story getting better? Review please! 


End file.
